Run Away With Me
by msquared506
Summary: During GG:OGSY  #4  when Zach asks Cammie to run away with him. There will be romantic content so if you don't want it the don't read. This is my first ever and I really hope you like it. Only 2 chapters! :
1. Without You

A/N: First ever please be nice. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Without You<strong>

"Please, Cammie. Come on Gallagher Girl, we can do this. We've spent our entire lives training for this. I know we can do it. I'll protect you. I promise." He searched my face pleadingly.

"No," I whispered. "I can't."

"Yes, you can. We can."

I squeezed my eyes shut, took a deep breath. "Tell me why. Oh, wait you can't tell anyone can you?" I waited for him to say something, anything.

"I'm sorry Cammie. But I can't say anything. The less you know the harder it will be for the Circle to find you. Cam, you've got to trust me."

"No." I shook my head. "I'm sorry, but I'm not dropping my entire life to run away with you to hide form you mother."

"Please…" he whispered. He tried one last time. "Please do it for me." But my patience was gone and I snapped.

"Why? Why leave with you? Why is my life and safety so important to you, yet you can't tell me anything? Why keep me alive when I can't even protect myself?" I was mad and I needed to vent. "Oh! I know, your mom wants me alive, right?" I was yelling now. He flinched and I willed myself not to cry. Until then, I hadn't realized how close he was to me. And suddenly his hands were in mine and he wrapped my arms around his waist. He let go of my hands but I left them around him. He moved our hands to around his neck. Then he let go and cupped my face with one hand and the other under my chin forcing me to look up at him. His eyes looked like fire burning into mine.

"Why, Gallagher Girl?" He asked, his voice unintentionally seductive. His breath tickled y ear. His voice softened but his eyes still burned. "Because if I left you here I wouldn't know when I'd see you again of if I ever would. The Circle is dangerous and inhumanly smart. If I had to live not knowing what happened, or if you were even ok, I don't know what I'd do."

Both his hands cupped my face now. His forehead touched mine and he kissed the tear that had trickled down my cheek. "Why, Cammie?" He kissed my other cheek. "Because I love you." My arms wrapped tightly around his neck and my hands tangled in his hair. One of his hands wecured my face to his as the other found the small of my back. I broke the kiss, gasping for air. I expected him to pull away and give a smirk but instead his mouth kissed my collarbone and then he lifted his mouth to my ear and whispered, "Let's get out of here."

I started to protest, I just told him I wouldn't leave with him. "Zach, I just said-" His mouth silenced mine, and I understood what he was talking about. Sensing my comprehension he swept me off my feet just like in princess movies and I grasped his neck, never wanting to let go.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! Comments, critiques, advice, etc. Thanks!<strong>

**Love Always,**

**Mx2**


	2. Remember Forever

He took us to the library where the fire still emitted a warm glow. Zach put me down, and sat down on a very comfy looking sheepskin rug and looked up at me. I gasped. He was glowing a soft orange-y color from the fire. He looked like and angel and I wanted nothing more that to kiss him. Zach's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Come here." He said quietly. He held out his hand and I gladly took it. He pulled me down on top of him and immediately kissed me. Adrenaline coursed through me and my body burned where he touched. I straddle his lap and I could feel him getting excited. I guess he read my face because he smirked at me. Then cautiously he started to unbutton my uniform blouse. I shrugged it off when he finished. His eyes hungrily devoured my breasts and flat, smooth stomach. Before he could unhook my bra, I pulled his shirt off and gaped at his gorgeous abs and muscular body. He pulled me to him and I kissed him as hard as I could. He had unhooked my Bra and was gently fingering my hardened nipple. I moaned in ecstasy and he continued kissing me. He slipped his pants and boxers off in one fluid motion and started tugging at my skirt. His hard-on was bulging at me as I slipped off my skirt. Zach could sense my pleasure and began sucking my breasts again. His hands moved past my waist and down. He used his thumb to finger my clit while his pointer finger teased my wet folds. He slowly began to move in and out as I felt my body crave more and send little shivers down my spine. My moans got louder as he moved his fingers faster. I moaned louder.

Zach whispered, "Gosh, Cammie, you're so tight and wet." I could tell from his tone that he wanted in me as much as I did. But for my own pleasure he kept moving his fingers and soon after I couldn't take it anymore.

"Zach, please! Please, take me!" He grunted but obliged.

"I'm sorry Cam, but this will hurt." He moved under me and I felt a terrible pain. I yelped as he broke through.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, his breath tickling my ear. The pain subsided and it felt so good. I clutched him to me.

"Faster, please! Hurry!" I ordered. "I'm almost there, please!" I felt the pleasure slowly begin to take over.

"I'm almost there," he grunted.

"Just put it in!" I pleaded. I screamed in ecstasy and began to climax again as he exploded in me.

After a while, we stopped and his kissed me softly. "Thank you for choosing me." He whispered sweetly.

"I love you." I replied, but he was already asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! I didn't say this before, but it would be really appreciated. Next story will be Chuck &amp; Blair or another Cammie &amp; Zach. Both will be longer with bigger storylines. Hope you liked this one. :)<strong>

**Love always,**

**Mx2**


End file.
